


Imi Nagwonae

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Mild Language, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a Natsu Dragneel decides a group chat for the "dragon squad" is in order and the others don't quite agree.It gets worse from there.Alternatively titled: Natsu has ideas, Sting and Wendy are supportive (as always), while Gajeel and the rest just want to die. Mostly Rogue.





	Imi Nagwonae

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended. most spelling mistakes are intentional and used as characterization.

**[dragon tales]**

**[ _korean beef bbq_ changed their nickname]**

**[ _korean beef bbq_ changed  _laxus dreyar's_ and  _erik's_ nicknames]**

**[9:32]**

**charizard:** lookie lookie now our names match

 **pikachu:** who the fuck is awake this early

 **arboc:** you, apparently

 **arboc:** also this name is a fine ass madness

 **charizard** **:** thank you thank you ik i'm fabulous

 **pikachu:** die you pokemon weeb

 **crop tops and feather boas:** did somebody just call themselves fabulous and it wasn't me

 **pikachu:** i can't deal with dumb blondes in the morming i need sleep 

 **arboc:** morming

 **charizard:** morming

 **pikachu:** dsie

 **arboc:** smh i can't deal with dumb blondes in the morning

 **pikachu:** cunt

 **baby bird:** Good morning!

 **iron man:** good morning homos

 **crop tops and feather boas:** i'm sorry but rogue is still asleep

 **arboc:** #rip #savagebf

 **arboc:** wait a minute i forgot

 **arboc:** sting's too pussy to confess to rogue

 **pikachu:** this snekk d00d is actually my new fucking bro

 **crop tops and feather boas:** i feel attacked

 **iron man:** sorry pretty boy but you defs fucking deserve it

 **baby bird:** Aw, it's okay Sting! I'm sure everyone loves you, they're just teasing.

 **crop tops and feather boas:** aww i love you and your purity wendy

 **crop tops and feather boas** : no hetero

 **charizard:** sorry wendy but i don't think anyone lpves sting

 **baby bird:** *loves

 **iron man:** ryos definitely doesn't love him

 **crop tops and feather boas:** i feel attacked x2

 **pikachu:** you deserve it you fucking directioner

 **iron man:** *thug luife mlg theme plays aggressive.ly*

 **charizard:** i am sh00k omg he went too fdar

 **arboc:** shots firted 

> **[** **_crop tops and feather boas_ reported ** _**pikachu** _
> 
> _**reason: 'other'** _
> 
> _**'the bitch offended 1D he should be banned from the internet'** _ **]**

**sasuke:** i came to watch sting get attacked and see idiots spell things wrong.

 **sasuke:** i was not disappointed.

 **baby bird:** I don't think you're supposed to report for things like that...

 **crop tops and feather boas:** blockedt and reportedt

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
